leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Iapapa Berry
A hold item that restores HP but may cause confusion when used. A hold item that restores HP but may confuse. |d4=A Poffin ingredient. If held by a Pokémon, it restores the user' HP in a pinch, but may also cause confusion. If held by a Pokémon, it restores the user’s HP in a pinch, but may cause confusion if it hates sour food. |d5=If held by a Pokémon, it restores the user's HP in a pinch, but will cause confusion if it hates the taste. |d6=If held by a Pokémon, it restores the user's HP in a pinch, but it will cause confusion if the user hates the taste. |d7=If held by a Pokémon, it restores the user’s HP in a pinch, but it will cause confusion if the user hates the taste. |effect=Heals 12.5%Gen. III-VI/50%Gen. VII of HP, but confuses Pokémon that do not like the sour flavor. |nameor= |basis=Papaya |type=Dark |power= |scoop1=4 |stick1=2 |scoop2=1 |stick2=5 |scoop3=3 |stick3=1 |grow3=24 |grow4=20 |treeimage=Iapapa tree.gif |sour=+1 |sourtag=yes |bitter=-1 |sour4=15 }} An Iapapa Berry (Japanese: イアのみ Ia Fruit) is a type of Berry introduced in Generation III. Locations on if the player’s ID number ends in 4 or 9. | FRLG1=Given by Lostelle in Berry Forest. | mini1=Pokémon Jump Mini-Game (score above 5000 points and Trainer ID number ends 4 or 9). | orre1=Sometimes given by an old man with a in Agate Village. | DPPt1=Growing on Routes and when the first arrives there. | DPPt2=Available at the Veilstone City Department Store. | DPPt3=Sometimes given by the Berry Master. | DPPt4=Sometimes awarded after earning in between 3001-3299 points at Pal Park. | HGSS1=Given by a in Violet City in exchange for a Yellow Shard.| DW1=Can be found in the . | XY1=From the Iapapa Berry tree on once a week. | XY2=Sometimes found on yellow Berry trees. | ORAS1=Growing on in the Berry Master's garden when the first arrives there. | ORAS2=Sometimes given by Kiri in Sootopolis City. | ORAS3=Given by an on if the player’s ID number ends in 4 or 9. | ORAS4=Can be given for finishing the Village Sub Combo at the Mauville Food Court. | ORAS5=Can be given by a fan after competing in a Super Rank Pokémon Contest Spectacular. | SM1=Can be found in the Berry pile in . | USUM1=Can be found in the Berry pile in . | USUM2=Sometimes dropped after ambush encounters with (Poni Plains). | }} Growth and harvest Generation III An Iapapa Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 24 hours, with 6 hours per stage. An Iapapa tree will yield 2-3 Berries. Generation IV An Iapapa Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 20 hours, with 5 hours per stage. An Iapapa tree will yield 1-5 Berries. Generation VI An Iapapa Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 24 hours, with 4 hours per stage. An Iapapa tree will yield 3-15 Berries. During its growth, watering the plant will add 1.5 Berries to the final harvest, weeding it will add 1, and removing a pest will add 3. Generation VII An Iapapa Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 24 hours. An Iapapa tree will yield 3-9 Berries. Uses In-battle Generations III-VI An Iapapa Berry, when held by a Pokémon, will restore 1/8 of its when its HP drops to ½ or below, but causes confusion to Pokémon that dislike the sour flavor. (Specifically, it confuses Pokémon with Lonely, Mild, Gentle, or Hasty Natures.) Generation VII An Iapapa Berry, when held by a Pokémon, will restore ½ of its when its HP drops to ¼ or below, but causes confusion to Pokémon that dislike the sour flavor. (Specifically, it confuses Pokémon with Lonely, Mild, Gentle, or Hasty Natures.) Berry Blending Berry Crushing At 100% performance, this Berry will contribute 100 units of powder. Poffin Cooking At 100% performance, an Iapapa Berry can produce a level 23 Sour Poffin when cooking alone. Artwork In the anime In Pokéblock, Stock, and Berry, Iapapa Berries were among the many other Berries sold at the Berry Market. In Oshawott's Lost Scalchop!, Ash's Oshawott used an Iapapa Berry as a temporary replacement for his lost scalchop. However, it ultimately failed when Ash's Pikachu used on it, and it was burned and split in half, revealing it to be a . and tasted the Berry afterwards and claimed that it brought out the flavor. Iapapa Berries have made multiple appearances in the pile of Berries in 's den, including The Sun, the Scare, the Secret Lair!, Mimikyu Unmasked!, and Acting True to Form!. Iapapa Berries were one of the many different kinds of Berries seen in A Team-on-Team Tussle!. Multiple Iapapa Berries, among many other Berries, appeared in Currying Favor and Flavor!, where and found them inside a hollowed-out stump in Lush Jungle while looking for a Miracle Seed to be used as a dish ingredient. In Real Life...Inquire Within!, Iapapa Berries were included in the basket of Berries given to Ash and ' Pokémon by Anela. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga An Iapapa Berry appeared in Chancing Upon Chingling, being one of the Berries that and used to slip a at the Team Galactic HQ so that Diamond could take his clothes and disguise himself as a Grunt. In PASM11, multiple Iapapa Berries appeared in the pile of Berries gathered by a group of Pokémon at Lush Jungle while helping in her search for a special Mirage Berry. Trivia * Iapapa Berry is the first Berry to be named after the . The second is the Payapa Berry. Names Category:HP-restoring Berries Category:Berries that may cause confusion de:Yapabeere es:Baya Pabaya fr:Baie Papaya it:Baccapaia ja:イアのみ zh:芭亚果（道具）